babydaddyfandomcom-20200215-history
You Can't Go Home Again
"You Can't Go Home Again" is the twenty-first and season finale episode of the third season of Baby Daddy. Summary Bonnie is livid when her former New Jersey neighborhood resurrects the Block Party Olympics that she created and declares war. Seeking vengeance like only Bonnie can, she drafts everyone to crash the gathering, win all the events and put an end to the party once and for all. While visiting the Wheelers' old tree house, Riley and Ben are surprised when they find Danny's childhood expression of love. Meanwhile, Danny learns Georgie (Mallory Jansen) is moving to Paris and realizes this could be the perfect opportunity to put some distance between himself and Riley. But given her recent discovery, what will Riley do when she learns Danny might be leaving? Is it too late for Riley and Danny to start a romantic relationship, or does her heart still belong to Ben? Cast Main Cast *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Ben Wheeler *Derek Theler as Danny Wheeler *Tahj Mowry as Tucker Dobbs *Melissa Peterman as Bonnie Wheeler *Chelsea Kane as Riley Perrin *Ember and Harper Husak as Emma Wheeler Gallery 23W.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (2)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (3)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (4)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (5)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (6)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (7)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (8)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (9)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (10)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (11)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (12)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (13)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (14)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (15)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (16)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (17)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (18)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (19)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (20)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (21)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (22)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (23)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (24)_595_slogo.jpg Baby Daddy - Episode 3.21 - You Can’t Go Home Again - Promotional Photos (25)_595_slogo.jpg Category:Baby Daddy Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes